


What matters is now

by zation



Series: Lush life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester Has Issues, Dean really likes Cas okay?, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jailbait Castiel, M/M, Mild S&M, Not Beta Read, POV Dean Winchester, Panties, Panty Kink, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Dean, Prompt Fic, Rimming, Smutty, Student Castiel, Teacher Dean, Teacher-Student Relationship, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt: <em>something from Dean's POV with twink!Cas, 16 y.o.? And an older Dean, like on his thirties so they keep it down a bit in public even if it's very hard because Cas is... well, Cas, but you know, jailbait? And Cas drives Dean crazy because he's always getting the attention of other guys and men but he doesn't do it on purpose he's just that pretty and naive, so Dean gets very very jealous and possesive? If you want to throw in also a Daddy!kink it's alright</em></p><p>Or,</p><p>The one where Dean can’t keep his hands to himself and where Cas doesn’t want him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What matters is now

**Author's Note:**

> My _second_ prompt fic! I’m totally blushing and preening at the same time you guys! XD  
>  And yeah, so this totally got a lot pornier than I had intended… But I regret nothing! I do know, however, that it doesn’t really address all the points in the prompt, but I still hope you like it because I sure as hell loved writing it <3  
> Please read the tags and be mindful that there is filthy language in here (as if my other fics don’t have it…). Some may be offended by it, stay safe!
> 
> I also took the liberty of making Dean the P.E. teacher because holy bowlegs, Batman!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

  
  


It wasn’t like Dean had meant for it to happen, not really. He was actually quite innocent because it wasn’t _that_ weird for the P.E. teacher to be found in the boys’ locker room after the last class had fled home for the day.

So, yeah, that wasn’t what was weird. What made it weird, however, was how he kind of hid behind a locker when young Castiel Novak walked out of the showers. For a long time Dean could never say what had prompted him to hide but if he would’ve been a man about it he would’ve admitted it was the pretty flush that covered the boy’s slender body that had made him pause.

Because let’s get this one straight, Castiel fucking Novak was the most beautiful child/boy/ _person_ Dean had ever seen. Oh, he had known the first time he had laid eyes on the boy that he was truly fucked. And Castiel looked so young, too. Dean had seriously had to check the boy’s records to see that, yeah, he really was supposed to be in Dean’s sophomore class at Lawrence High.

But shit, every Thursday afternoon had quickly turned into a both horrible and wonderful exercise for Dean in both patience and restraint. It was, on the one hand, indescribably awesome watching Castiel run around with his peers, his wide blue eyes full of laughter and his fluffy hair ruffled and thick with sweat. And at the same time it was painfully tempting seeing Castiel’s tight little jailbait ass. And Castiel was such a diligent student, too. God, Dean would never forgive himself for the nasty, wonderful thoughts that haunted him and made his jerk-offs better while at the same time fueling his guilt.

So, yeah, Dean was a total creep but that didn’t mean he had meant to do anything about it. Was in fact never, ever going to. Until this Thursday. Until he saw Castiel’s slim, almost hairless body as he trotted out the showers, steam billowing out after him, his body all pink from the heat.

Dean couldn’t help himself, had to press back against the row of lockers behind Castiel’s and just watch as the boy hummed to himself, walking around naked as he rubbed his hair dry. He had no idea why Cas was still in school and alone at that but he wasn’t about to fucking ask, that was for sure.

Nope, he just watched as Castiel tossed his towel down on the bench behind him and turned to his locker. He bent in a little as he rummaged around in it and fuck, his hips canted up so temptingly Dean had to bite his lip to keep from saying anything. He was already fattening up in his gym shorts but he had to fucking get a handle on himself. He wanted nothing more than to walk up to the teen and press his dick between those round little globes, though.

It was ridiculous, of course. Dean was the boy’s teacher and twice his age but that didn’t stop his dick from perking up every time Castiel called his name in class or looked at him with his big eyes. God, the kid always looked so attentive it made Dean want to do indecent things to him. He wanted to kiss him, run his hands all over his body until he was trembling. Wanted to suck on his little prick and pinch his perky nipples. Wanted to grip his thick hair as he forced his dick down the boy’s tight throat. Wanted to make him cry with the force of it and still have him swallow. God help him, Dean wanted to hold the kid in his arms as they slept after having mind-blowing sex.

Yeah, Dean was royally fucked alright but he had kept it in check these last six months. Had only watched and sometimes spoken to the boy. Had once or twice let his hand linger on the boy’s slender shoulder but it had never gone beyond that.

But now here he was, lurking in the shadows as Castiel stood naked just a few feet away, unbeknownst of Dean’s hungry eyes and raging hard-on.

Still, it wasn’t like Dean had planned on doing anything when he first realized they were alone in the locker room. No, this was just a weird situation that would forever remain just that except…

Except it was totally made super-weird when Castiel straightened with a shit-eating grin, holding a pair of blue satin panties and Dean fucking stopped breathing for a moment there.

"Fuck." He whispered and watched with round eyes as Castiel bent down to step into the panties, pulling them up his supple legs while wriggling his tight butt.

He made a little hop at the end, just kind of adjusting his ass and then started tucking in his round balls and little dick and Dean was fucking walking up to him right the fuck now. He just couldn’t, wouldn’t, stand there in the shadows and not do something about this because his little twink-fantasy was wearing a goddamn pair of almost-too-small-panties, _right in front of him_.

Castiel jumped almost a foot into the air when he noticed Dean approaching him.

"M-Mr. Winchester." He squeaked in that voice that drove Dean insane. Fuck how he wanted to hear it scream his name in ecstasy.

Castiel made to reach for his towel but Dean just snarled and kicked the bench away. Castiel stared at him with round, frightened eyes and Dean didn’t know if he loved it or wanted to comfort the boy. He couldn’t think straight enough to cam down, though, and he was already too close to Castiel’s intoxicating smell to think about anything else than burying his nose in the boy’s hair.

He crowded the boy’s smaller frame up against the locker and Castiel squeaked again but did nothing to push Dean away.

"What’s this, Cas?" Dean asked in a low purr, tracing the edge of the panties. "I hardly think this is according to school regulations."

Castiel let out a shaky breath. "I-I’m sorry."

"I’m not." Dean breathed when he noticed how the boy’s dick filled slowly. Castiel’s breath hitched at Dean’s words and Dean didn’t even know what the hell he was doing, let alone thinking. All he knew was that he wanted the boy so much it physically hurt, and not just because his fat dick was too big for his tight shorts. "They look a little small, though." He mumbled and hooked one finger on the edge to pull the panties out a little.

Castiel’s dick jumped and Dean watched in fascination how the boy’s eyelids fluttered. "They’re… They’re my sister’s."

Dean’s mouth went completely dry. "Your sister’s?" he croaked and his mind supplied helpful images of Castiel’s freshman sister, ginger-haired and pretty. Not nearly as pretty as Castiel, though.

Castiel closed his eyes and thumped his head back against the locker. Dean took the moment to gather his thoughts and he was actually a little startled at his own actions. This was basically sexual harassment and Castiel was underage. Still, the boy’s breathing was a little uneven and his dick was getting harder and harder by the second. Dean stared unbelievingly at it. Was… was Castiel getting off on this?

"You weren’t supposed to know." Castiel sighed in a defeated tone and Dean’s head snapped up so fast his neck hurt.

"What?"

Castiel still had his eyes closed and he was pressing his upper back against the locker even as his pelvis jutted out, almost seeking Dean’s heat. He swallowed audibly and opened his blue eyes to stare directly, and incredibly boldly, at Dean’s stunned face.

"Remember that time I got hit by the dodge ball?"

Dean got a mental whiplash and his dick was screaming at him to dismiss whatever the boy was talking about but no, this was important to Castiel, he could tell, and that somehow made it important to Dean, too. Fuck you, dick.

"Yeah, you got a nosebleed."

Castiel nodded and shifted on his feet. Only then did Dean realize that Castiel was still hard and Dean still had his finger just inside the panties. He tried to get moisture going in his mouth as Castiel stared determinedly at him.

"You took me to your office and left me to get paper towels." He bit his plump lower lip and Dean couldn’t help groaning at the bashful look. Fuck, a shiver went through Castiel at the sound and Dean was fast approaching his breaking point. "I… You hadn’t closed your drawer completely, I looked inside."

"I’m not following." Dean admitted breathlessly when Castiel had paused long enough for him to understand that he should know what this was about.

Castiel shifted on his feet again, blushing prettily. "I saw the magazines." He whispered and it took another heartbeat before realization dawned for Dean.

"The gay magazines." Dean mumbled and Castiel blushed harder, looking anywhere but Dean.

"Th-the men in them had panties and…"

"And you liked it?" Dean ventured when Castiel quieted. It made Castiel nod slowly and Dean couldn’t help pressing closer. "Yeah, you fucking did. Fuck, Cas."

Castiel looked up at him with big eyes and shit, his pupils were lust-blown now and Dean groaned again when he saw. Castiel put his hands on Dean’s chest but didn’t push in the slightest. No he just bunched Dean’s t-shirt in his fists and met the press of Dean’s body.

"Do you like it when men wear panties?" he asked innocently and fuck, just fuck.

Dean bent down to breathe against Castiel’s ear and Castiel craned his neck to the side to make room. "I do." He pressed out and could feel Castiel shaking in his arms.

"I wear them for you."

The sound Dean let out at that was animalistic and Castiel responded with a whimper so needy that Dean thought he was going to blow right then and there. He got a grip on Castiel’s tight butt and shoved the boy against him as he rolled his hips to crush their dicks together.

"Oh! Dean, I—"

"Yeah, that’s right." Dean bit out when Castiel cut himself off with a moan. "Say my name, Cas." He massaged Castiel’s ass, longing to press between his cheeks. Castiel’s dick jumped and he tugged at Dean’s t-shirt. "You like wearing panties for me, don’t you? Fuck, you’re so pretty." He growled and sucked on Castiel’s neck as the boy bucked to meet the pace of Dean’s rolling hips.

"D-Dean."

"Do you even know how difficult it is for me? Watching you but never touching?"

Castiel gasped and put his leg up against Dean’s hip. Dean gripped it and pressed Castiel up against the locker as he grabbed the other as well, pulling the boy up to be able to grind harder against him. Castiel snaked his slim legs around Dean’s waist and moaned wantonly.

"I’ve seen you watching, Dean." Castiel admitted and Dean had to bury his face against the boy’s neck at that. "And I liked it. I’ve been wearing my panties every Thursday, thinking about you watching me in them. I never intended to say anything because I didn’t dare but I love your eyes on me."

"Fuck, Cas." Dean murmured and Castiel didn’t slow his hips in the least.

"Do it, Dean." He whined and Dean could fucking think anymore. He just needed too much in that moment to be coherent.

His fingers dug in at Castiel’s slim hips, no doubt leaving marks and Dean loved it. Loved how blemish-free Castiel’s pale body was, like a canvas for Dean to paint and mark, only for him.

"Anyone else see you in these?" he growled and mouthed at Castiel’s neck.

"N-no." Castiel stated and managed to sound scandalized at the notion even as they bucked against each other, his little dick peeking over the edge of his own sister’s panties.

"Good."

God, Dean felt possessive over this boy and how could he not? Between Castiel’s regular bashfulness and this hidden naughty side he was everything Dean had ever wanted. He would surely go to hell for this but if the price was Castiel, panting and writhing beneath him, then Dean would gladly accept his faith. Hell, he might even thank the devil for this obvious temptation.

"Dean." Castiel suddenly whined and Dean could feel him shaking, his hips thrusting erratically.

"You gonna come, Cas?" Dean asked and felt much more surprised than he sounded, as if the mere thought that Castiel actually liked this enough to actually orgasm was ridiculous. As if a teenage boy wouldn’t be able to come from just some grinding. "You gonna soil your pretty panties?"

Castiel whined wordlessly and banged his head back against the locker. Dean moved one of his hands from the teen’s hip to cradle his head and fucking finally leaned in to kiss him. Castiel’s hips stuttered and he opened up immediately, snaking his tongue around Dean’s in a clear display of submissiveness, moaning as Dean deepened the kiss. He nipped at the boy’s plump lips and Castiel was back to shaking uncontrollably.

"Fuck, Cas, you’re so fucking pretty." Dean groaned and smirked when Castiel whimpered out a protest as he let the boy down.

"D-Dean?" he asked and Dean loved how Castiel’s lips were all kiss-swollen and slick.

"Down on your knees, baby." He mumbled as traced his thumb along Castiel’s lower lip. The boy trembled and immediately complied. Dean all but ripped his shorts open when Castiel sat on his knees and fucking opened his mouth. "Fucking hell." Dean murmured and stroked the boy’s soft hair. "I need to be inside you so damn bad but not here, not gonna fuck you here."

Castiel whined and pressed his thighs together even as he rose to meet Dean’s dick with his mouth. Dean groaned deeply when he fed his fat cock into Castiel’s awaiting mouth and god-fucking-damnit, he didn’t think he would last even half as long as he wanted to.

"Look so good taking my dick, Cas. Fuck, baby." Dean stroked Castiel’s hair as the boy started seriously bobbing his head, taking more and more of Dean every time. He had his little hands on Dean’s hips, fisting the shorts and Dean could see the boy’s hips jerking slightly. Shit, he really must need friction down there…

Dean stopped Castiel by gripping his hair and holding him still as he changed his stance. The teen looked up at Dean through tear-stained eyes and God, they glittered like sapphires.

"Love you like this, Cas." Dean mumbled affectionately and caressed the boys head as he started sucking on Dean’s throbbing dick. "Prettiest I’ve ever seen." He put his weight on his left foot, lifting the other to press down gently on Castiel’s straining dick.

Castiel made a strangled sound and Dean at first thought he had hurt him but before he could remove his foot the boy grabbed it and pressed it down harder. He pulled off Dean’s dick with a loud gasp.

"Dean!"

He jerked Dean off while grinding up against Dean’s foot and fucking hell, it was the hottest thing Dean had ever seen.

"Gonna come, Cas?" he asked in a rasp, feeling his own orgasm teetering just there with Castiel’s wanton display right in front of him. "Gonna be a good boy and come for me?"

"Yes." Castiel pressed out in a whine and Dean didn’t fucking miss the way Castiel’s whole body arched.

"You liked that?" he asked breathlessly, hardly believing himself to be so lucky. "You like being a good boy for me? Tell me, boy."

"G-gonna come, daddy."

"Oh, _fuck_."

Dean gripped the base of his dick hard as Castiel let go when he came. His whole body went taut and he pressed Dean’s foot down on his dick so hard Dean thought it had to hurt. But Cas was groaning prettily and his cock was pulsating so hard Dean felt it through the sole of his sneaker.

Castiel shimmied up to Dean as soon as Dean removed his foot from the boy’s slack grip. He was delirious with want and need and fucking hell, he was going to burst any second from watching Castiel come.

"Give it to me, daddy." Castiel whined needily and sucked Dean down again.

"Fuck yes, take it, baby." Dean groaned and couldn’t stop his hips from twitching when he felt himself curl down Castiel’s greedy throat.

Castiel hummed in agreement and that was all he wrote. Dean tipped over the edge with a ragged shout, spilling deep down Castiel and fuck, his senses zeroed in on the sensation of Castiel around him, the sounds the boy was making and the scent of sex. And holy fucking hell, _he had just had sex with his student_.

"Jesus _Christ_." Dean gasped when he could fucking finally breathe again.

When he looked down he saw that Castiel was sitting on his rump, happily licking his fingers as he cleaned off what had dribbled down his chin. Who the fuck knew demure Castiel Novak could act so goddamn lewdly? Dean sure as hell was surprised but by God, did he like it.

He sat down on the bench when his legs threatened to give out and carded one hand through his sweaty hair as he half-heartedly tried tucking his dick in. He stopped trying when Castiel walked over on his knees to help him. Only then did Dean see the mess that had become of Castiel’s pretty panties.

"Sorry about that." Dean mumbled and traced the edge of the panties. Castiel looked down at where Dean was touching him. "I’ll buy you a new pair."

Wait? What the fuck was he saying? They shouldn’t goddamn _continue_ with this. They should just part ways and never ever speak of it again, right?

But Dean found himself unable to pull his hands away and he certainly couldn’t make himself push the boy away. And he definitely couldn’t protest when Castiel turned his wonderfully blue eyes to him, smiling like a little dork. Before Dean could protest Castiel had climbed up to sit straddled over Dean’s lap.

"With lace?" the boy asked coquettishly and Dean’s last argument crumbled. He knew he was the boy’s teacher, he knew he was too old, he knew Castiel was underage, and he definitely knew how _wrong_ all of this was and how fucked up he was for wanting Castiel all the more but fuck, if God hadn’t wanted Dean to take Castiel then maybe the boy shouldn’t have been allowed to be so pretty, so there, argument finished.

Instead, Dean put his arms around Castiel’s slender back and pulled the boy closer to kiss him languidly. "I’ll buy you anything you want, baby."

Castiel looked up at Dean through his thick lashes, a slight flush spreading across his cheeks. "Thank you, daddy." He mumbled and fuck, Dean had never before wanted to play out the daddy-kink but if that was what Castiel wanted then Dean fucking wanted it too.

He smiled and pecked Castiel on his temple. "Anything for my pretty boy."

  
  


*****

  
  


Starting a secret relationship with his 16-year-old student was simultaneously the best and the worst decision of Dean’s adult life. On the one hand it was awesome because Cas was awesome. The kid was willing to do pretty much everything and Dean got this warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest whenever Cas smiled at him.

On the other hand, Dean got all fuzzy and warm when his _student_ smiled at him. Sometimes in school. Sometimes even in class. And it was fucking difficult not letting on because, sure, students got crushes on their teachers all the time — heck, half of the girls in Lawrence High were eye-fucking Dean on a daily basis — but it was a whole other matter for the teacher to crush back. So Dean had to tamp down on his emotions but it was really, really difficult.

And, to be perfectly honest, it wasn’t just difficult because Cas was hell-bent on showing his affection as if he didn’t understand how it could be bad. As if he didn’t know that him smiling and wriggling his tight little hips almost unknowingly always got Dean hot and hard in about a second. Fucking hell, it was as if Dean was the goddamn teenager…

No, what was the most difficult was watching Cas trot about and not getting to touch him like he wanted to but always getting to watch how fucking everyone else stared at Cas. It was as if their relationship had opened Dean’s eyes or something because suddenly it felt like the whole goddamn school wanted to fuck Cas. _His_ Cas.

Fuck, Dean hadn’t been so possessive of a lover before but the on the other hand he hadn’t really liked any of his lovers before. At least not like this. And it irked Dean to no end having to watch every horny teenage stare as Cas flaunted his perky ass. Honestly, if was as if the boy had no fucking idea he was attracting attention from someone else other than Dean. And Dean could do nothing but grit his teeth, bear with it and fuck Cas into oblivion when they got alone, just to remind him whom he belonged to. As if Cas didn’t already know. Dean wasn’t even sure if the kid was teasing him to get the rise out of him or if he really was unwittingly drawing the attention.

Three months into their relationship Dean was going crazy staring down competitors and having to deal with his own inappropriate boners. He was just glad Cas had tricked his parents into believing he was working after school, helping Dean with his garden or whatever, so they could be alone and not look _that_ weird. The school didn’t know, of course, and Dean made sure it would stay that way.

Dean was standing in front of the bulletin board, sipping his morning coffee, when Cas came to school that Tuesday, little over the three month mark. Not that Dean was keeping count.

"Good morning, Mr. Winchester." Cas announced cheerily and Dean could see Cas’ red-headed sister roll her eyes and mouth _suck up_ to Cas. Dean smirked and thought she didn’t know the half of it. Cas was an excellent cock-sucker and damn, Dean’s dick was twitching just thinking about it. They usually messed around after P.E. on Thursdays and Thursday suddenly seemed a long way away considering Cas couldn’t very well "work" for Dean every week of the day.

"‘Morning, Novak." Dean grunted in response and his heart did this flippity-flop when Cas smiled at him. God, he wanted to hug and kiss Cas. He wanted to wake up every morning next to the kid and deal with his morning grumpiness by making him bacon and eggs. They had been seeing each other for three months but Dean still didn’t know how Cas liked his morning coffee and it fucking hurt, not being allowed.

Cas and his sister walked past him as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on and Dean congratulated himself on not having grabbed Cas as the boy walked by a little too close.

Cas puttered around in his locker and Dean lingered by the bulletin board much longer than strictly necessary but fuck, he just wanted to be close to the boy and if he didn’t know any better, he’d say that Cas wanted the same. He saw the kid sneaking looks at him more than once and Dean couldn’t help feeling smug about it.

Then suddenly there was a loud sound and Dean turned around to see a group of boys Cas’ age crowding Cas. One of them had obviously slammed Cas’ locker shut. Dean frowned but Cas just sighed.

"What do you want, Fergus?" Cas mumbled and attempted to open his locker again. One of the guys leaned on it and Cas glared at him.

"Just seeing how you’re doing, love." One of the other boys responded and Dean recognized him as Fergus Crowley, the kid who _always_ had an excuse not to exercise during P.E. "You’ve missed quite a few parties now, we’re missing you."

Cas rolled his eyes and Dean tried not to squeeze his paper coffee mug in his fist. "I’ve been busy."

"I can tell." Crowley all but purred and Dean had to grit his teeth not to say anything but God, he wanted to smack the kid’s face against the lockers because he was obviously flirting with Cas. Fuck, wasn’t Cas aware?

"Cut it out, Fergus. I need my books." Cas said in that little whine of his that usually made Dean tremble with desire and fuck if it didn’t work just as well with this other boy, Dean could see even from this distance. He wondered angrily what kind of relationship Cas really had with this Crowley and what kind of parties they were talking about. He realized with increasing dread that he didn’t know much of anything about Cas’ social life.

Crowley laughed jovially and the boy that had been blocking Cas’ locker moved away when he nodded at him. "Sure, love. Wouldn’t want to impede on your studies."

Cas rolled his eyes again and it was very clear to Dean that the two boys were close friends, or something like it. His heart felt ice cold with the realization that Cas had a whole other life outside of Dean. He had known all along, of course, that logically Cas had friends and perhaps even past boyfriends with a body like that but he just hadn’t really realized until now how Cas maybe didn’t need him like he needed the boy. Fuck, his heart felt cold and his blood boiled at the same time, just thinking about Cas being embraced by someone else.

"Whatever, Fergus." Cas said and bent in to get his books.

Dean watched with eyes red from jealousy how one of the other boys arched an eyebrow at Cas’ round little ass and then shared a look with that Crowley kid. Crowley smirked and the boy grinned back in response before grabbing the waist band of Cas’ boxers and yanking them up, yelling "Wedgie!" at the top of his lungs before running off laughing with his friends. Dean crushed his paper mug and what was left of his coffee spilled out over his white-knuckled fist.

Cas yelped indignantly and turned a red face to Crowley who lingered, still smirking. "Pretty as ever, Cassie." Crowley leered and smacked Cas on his buttocks.

"Fuck you, Fergus." Cas bit out and tried to get his underwear under control even as he batted Crowley’s hand away.

"Any time, love." Crowley simpered and Dean was already making his way over to them.

"What’s going on here?" he demanded in his best teacher-voice and both boys turned to him.

"Nothing, Mr. Winchester." Crowley grinned and Dean wanted to sock him in his smug face.

"I-It’s alright, Mr. Winchester." Cas agreed and Dean couldn’t really look at him without betraying his feelings more than he already had.

"Get to class before I put you in detention." Dean hissed at Crowley who made a sour face.

"For what, talking to my friend?"

"Tardiness is not looked kindly upon, Mr. Crowley." Dean bit out and Crowley sneered at him but relented by walking away. Dean had no idea of knowing if he really went to class or just walked away to torment someone else but he didn’t care in the slightest. He was just concerned with getting that kid’s lecherous hands off of Cas and mission fucking accomplished.

"Dean." Cas mumbled in a low voice, his little hand suddenly on Dean’s flexing bicep. "It wasn’t that bad."

"He was fucking touching you." Dean hissed, his face inappropriately close to Cas’ stunned face. Fuck, the kid looked beautiful like this, all flushed and confused.

"Dean?"

"Come here." Dean grunted and dragged Cas with him to his office.

"I’m gonna be late, Dean." Cas whispered fervently as Dean pushed him inside and slammed the door shut behind them before grabbing Cas again and pressing him up against the door.

"I’ll write you a fucking slip." Dean growled and leaned in to mouth at the boy’s neck.

Cas keened and flung his head back. He pawed at Dean’s sides and Dean could feel the teen already fattening up in his jeans. God, he couldn’t get enough of Cas. He felt like a horny teenager himself just looking at the boy and like _this_ , with Cas writhing in his arms, Dean got so hard so fast he saw little black spots dance around before his eyes.

"Dean, I don’t understand." Cas moaned and grabbed Dean’s shirt to pull him closer. "Are you mad?"

"You’re fucking right I’m mad." Dean stated heatedly and felt Cas jerk as if slapped. "But not at you, baby, never at you." He hastened to add and forced himself to calm down a little. He was beginning to realize he was scaring the boy, even though Cas was obviously aroused by Dean’s display of dominance. "I need you to be mine."

"What do you mean?" Cas asked, his eyes round with confusion. "I don’t want to be anyone else’s either."

Dean swallowed hard and leaned his forehead against Cas’, enjoying the feel of the boy’s breath on his face. "I can’t have other people touching you like that guy."

"You mean Fergus?"

"Yeah, what’s his fucking deal?" Cas glanced away at that and it made Dean growl angrily. "He hot for you?"

"We… We used to do stuff."

The sound that Dean let out at that was too close to a whimper for him to be comfortable with himself. He gathered Cas closer and was thrilled when he felt that the boy’s dick was still hard.

"I can’t stand it." Dean breathed against Cas’ cheek. "Other people looking at my boy, touching you." He put his hands under Cas’ rump and pulled him up. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and rolled his hips minutely.

"Please, daddy." Cas whined and Dean kissed the boy’s face sloppily.

"Yeah, baby, daddy’s here."

Cas keened again and Dean relented, finally kissing Cas like he wanted to. Aggressively, demandingly, possessively. Cas gasped and shuddered in his grasp and Dean thought there was no better feeling than Cas’ body against his. Fuck, Dean was hard already but they couldn’t do anything now. Didn’t have time, for one, plus Cas was terrible at keeping it down and they couldn’t risk anyone hearing them. Not that Dean ever wanted Cas to keep it down because God, he could come listening to the boy’s pleasurable noises, but he was selfish enough to want to keep them to himself. Plus, they were still at school. If the principal were to find them right now he doubted it would matter whether Cas had been in on it or not and he couldn’t fuck his boy if he went to jail.

"Daddy, I want you." Cas mewled when Dean dug his finger into the meat of Cas’ ass. "I never want anyone else, I swear it. No one takes care of me like daddy does."

"Fuck, baby." Dean groaned and nipped at the boy’s taut neck. He could feel his own dick sweating out beads of precome and he was seriously starting to lose his mind. If they kept this up he really would end up fucking the boy.

"I swear it, I swear it." Cas was babbling. "Just used Fergus because I didn’t think I could have you. Oh, daddy, please fuck me. Need you so bad."

"Holy shit, Cas." Dean mumbled, completely overtaken by the boy’s desperation. Cas was always Jonesying for Dean’s touches and dick but this was something else. Dean fucking loved it. "Don’t have time now, baby." He mumbled and eased the protesting boy down. He turned him around and yanked Cas’ jeans down, revealing his round butt cheeks in his boxers. Dean really wished Cas could wear panties every day but he understood that it was risky enough as it was. Especially if douches like that other kid were going around yanking on Cas’ underwear all the fucking time.

Cas moaned and canted his hips up, spreading his legs and Dean couldn’t fucking take it. He pulled the boy’s boxers down as well and grabbed one globe in each hand to spread Cas open before he leaned in and licked a wide stripe up the boy’s hole.

Cas thumped his forehead against the door and Dean could really hear him trying to conceal his desperate whimpers. Fuck, Dean was faring no better himself and he wondered why he tortured himself. Except hearing Cas falling apart like this was rewarding in itself and Dean couldn’t get enough of it.

"You’re gonna tell your parents that I needed extra help today." Dean murmured as he ate Cas out. Cas was shaking and making all the right sounds. "I’m gonna open you up real nice, put that plug you left in here last Thursday, and then I’m gonna pick you up after school and take you home. Gonna fuck you real good."

"D-daddy." Cas whined and pushed back on Dean’s probing tongue. "I-I can’t, I need you now."

"Fuck, I need you too, baby. You have no fucking idea." Dean groaned deeper than Cas when he inserted his first finger and the boy’s body swallowed it so greedily he hastened to add another. Cas all but wailed when Dean scissored his fingers to spread him open and then put his tongue in there too. The kid was shaking and humping Dean’s face. Fuck, Dean was hard now and when he looked down he saw a small spot on his shorts where he had leaked all the way through. If he kept this up he might as well fuck the boy too.

"Oh, _God_ …" Cas groaned and Dean hummed in agreement.

"Gonna make me blow, baby." Dean mumbled against the boy’s ass.

"Inside me, please, daddy."

"Not now." Dean cooed and exercised enormous restraint when he pulled back from Cas’ intoxicating taste. "Gonna put the plug in you so you’re nice and ready for me later today and so that you won’t forget me. Gonna feel that plug inside all day and think of my fat dick, isn’t that right, baby boy?"

Cas’ breath hitched. " _Daddy!_ "

Yeah, Dean definitely knew what that pitch meant. He quickly twirled the teen around, keeping his fingers in Cas’ ass while at the same time swallowing the boy’s hard dick down. Cas moaned and gripped Dean’s hair as his body convulsed and he came forcefully down Dean’s throat. Dean sucked on him greedily, loving the taste of his sweet little boy, as Cas’ ass clenched fiercely around his fingers.

"O-oh…" Cas gasped after a long moment and slumped back against the door.

Dean took his time licking Cas clean while still fingering his ass to keep him loose enough for the plug. It was really difficult ignoring his own dick but this wasn’t really about that; was more about Cas really knowing, really _understanding_.

"You okay there, baby?" he mumbled after a quiet moment and Cas nodded. He looked really happy, if a little sleepy.

Dean smiled at him before easing his fingers out and standing. Cas immediately put his hands on Dean’s straining dick and fuck, it felt so good Dean could feel his resolve breaking but no. He gently pulled Cas’ hands away.

"I meant what I said, Cas." He said and walked over to his desk to pull out the plug from the drawer with his dirty magazines. "I want you to wear this today and think of me."

Cas’ face were flushed from arousal and he smiled cheekily. "Okay, daddy."

Dean grinned at him and walked back to kiss him unexpectedly tenderly. "There’s a good boy." He mumbled and eased the plug inside Cas’ ass. Cas gasped and canted his hips up, gripping Dean’s shirt in his fists.

"Feel so full, daddy." He moaned prettily and Dean groaned before kissing Cas deeper.

"Go to class now and if the teacher gives you shit for being late you can refer them to me, ‘kay?"

Cas nodded and arranged his clothes to look presentable. He turned at the door and smiled with sparkling eyes.

"I love you, daddy." He said shyly and ducked out the door before Dean had a chance to assemble all the pieces his heart blew up in.

  
  


*****

  
  


Maybe trying to prove his point to Cas by giving the boy an orgasm and then denying himself hadn’t been Dean’s smartest plan. Then again, he never claimed to be smart either, just fucking obsessed with Cas. Still, the day had been the longest day of Dean’s life and it didn’t get better when Cas passed him in the hall, grinning like a fool.

Now Dean was sitting in his beloved Impala, just a few blocks from school, waiting for Cas to round the corner and get his cute little butt in the car so Dean could drive them home and fuck him into oblivion. God, Dean hated not being able to just pick Cas up right after class but they had agreed on this long ago. Even though Cas’ parents approved of Cas working for Dean to earn money for some video game or whatever he had fooled them into believing didn’t mean they were going to risk anyone from school actually _seeing_ them together. Dean was just glad that Lawrence was a big town while at the same time hating everything about this. He wanted Cas with him, now.

And just like that he saw Cas rounding the corner and fuck, even at this distance Dean could see the boy perking up when he noticed the Impala’s sleek form. His step visibly got lighter and Dean could feel his own heart skipping a beat as he watched the beautiful boy walking towards him. Fuck, Dean could still hardly believe it was true that Cas wanted him too. Between that thought and what Cas had said when he had left Dean’s office this morning Dean was in fucking seventh heaven.

As Cas was walking he passed a construction site and Dean gritted his teeth when he noticed some of the men working there looking at Cas. Surely the world wasn’t as cliché as that, Dean mused humorlessly as he watched two of the construction workers leer and bump each other’s shoulders.

But of fucking course it was. Dean watched with clenched jaws as one of the men deliberately threw his wrench over the short fence so that it landed just in front of Cas. Cas stopped dead and looked at the tool before turning to the approaching worker and the man’s friend.

"Sorry about that, boy." Dean heard the man say and saw as he pointed to the wrench. "Do you mind?"

Cas smiled his sunniest smile because when the fuck didn’t he? "Not at all, mister." He said and bent down to grab the tool.

Dean watched with badly hidden jealously as Cas bent over for the man and how the man grinned lecherously at his friend while point at Cas’ perky ass. Dean gritted his teeth and grabbed the steering wheel so hard the leather creaked in protest.

"Thank you, boy." The man said when Cas handed him the wrench. "You stay out of trouble now."

Cas just smiled, albeit a little uncertainly now, and walked away, completely oblivious of the two construction workers’ hungry stares.

"Hey, Dean." Cas said cheerily when he seated himself beside Dean. "Thank you for waiting, History class ran a bit late and then—"

Dean yanked him in roughly and silenced him with a kiss. They were still parked on a populated street and the construction workers were sure to see inside the car if they looked over but Dean couldn’t fucking care less at the moment. All he could think about was Cas’ soft lips against his and how the men had been ogling Cas’ butt. _Dean’s_ butt.

"I wanna hear everything about your day, baby." He mumbled against Cas’ pliant lips. " _After_ I fuck you."

Cas groaned weakly and fisted Dean’s jacket when Dean pulled away to shift the Impala into gear and start driving home.

He slid closer to Dean on the seat, pressing one hand against Dean’s bulging crotch. "I’ve kept the plug in all day, daddy." He moaned in Dean’s ear and yeah, Dean was fucking shaking with how aroused he suddenly was. His whole body felt hot enough to melt metal and his cock got hard so fast it fucking hurt. "I’ve been good, daddy." Cas asked without asking and Dean knew how much the boy liked being praised.

He slung an arm around Cas’ slim shoulders and hugged him close. "You’ve been so good, baby." He kissed Cas’ head when Cas mewled and massaged Dean’s dick. "Such a good baby boy."

Cas shifted Dean’s dick so he could get at the head, nipping at it through the jeans Dean wore out of school. It made Dean groan deeply and he spread his legs as his dick jumped and leaked enough precome to smear a wide spot inside his boxers. He was speeding and he knew it but he didn’t care; he was risking coming in his jeans at this pace. Fuck, he had been half-hard all day just thinking about Cas and what they could do after school and now they were finally together again. Just a few blocks more until his little house.

"Wanna suck you, daddy." Cas suddenly breathed against Dean’s ear and Dean had to let go of the wheel to put one hand on his dick or he would’ve come that instance.

"Not now, baby." He groaned. "Not gonna last if you do."

Cas huffed against Dean’s sweaty skin but he could see the boy smiling smugly. Fucking tease. Dean loved it and he had to seriously train himself to keep his eyes open and his breathing even.

They practically threw themselves out the car once Dean had killed the ignition. Fuck, Dean was too hard to walk properly and he kept a hand on Cas’ shoulder to keep the boy half in front of him when he saw that his next door neighbor Zachariah Adler was outside, puttering about in his front yard.

"Dean." Mr. Adler called in greeting and Dean rolled his eyes before steering them over. God, he wanted nothing else but to be pounding Cas’ sweet ass but he had to actually live here all year long and he had always taken care to be on good standing with his neighbors, even the ones as smarmy as Mr. Adler.

"Hey Zach." Dean said only because he knew the older man didn’t like the nickname but was too polite to say anything. Yeah, Dean could be an ass like that and he fucking loved it. Loved it even more after he had told Cas about it and Cas had started doing it behind the old man’s back as well. Even now the boy was smiling and it made Dean warm to know he was the reason for Cas’ amusement.

Mr. Adler wasn’t looking at Dean, however. No, his eyes had zeroed in on Cas. "Child labor today again, Dean?" he asked without looking at Dean and Dean gritted his teeth.

"Child labor is a serious matter, Mr. Adler." Cas stated politely. "You shouldn’t joke about it."

"Sure, sure." Mr. Adler mumbled and Dean narrowed his eyes at the way the old fart was eyeing Cas’ plump lips. What the fuck? How had he not realized his neighbor’s interest before? Or maybe he was reading too much into the look?

"Well, we have a lot of work to get done, so—"

"You know," Mr. Adler interrupted Dean’s exit. "I could sure use some help around the house as well."

"Is that so?" Dean bit out and his hand on Cas’ shoulder tightened when he saw the old man’s eyes rake over Cas’ body. Yeah, totally not imagining things here. Fuck.

"Yes, well. Ever since Mrs. Adler passed away the house has become so untidy, I’m just not as good as her at making it cozy."

Cas blinked confusedly and Dean had to take a breath to stop himself from punching the man. "That’s what maids are for, Zach." Dean spat and promptly steered Cas away from the man. "Have a good day."

"You too, Dean, Castiel."

"Bye, Mr. Adler."

Dean barely let the teen finish his goodbyes before he pushed him inside the house and slammed the door behind them, locking it extra harshly for good measure.

"Fuck that slimy git." Dean growled and stared vindictively at the door as if it was to blame for what was on the other side of it. Namely every asshole in the world who wanted to fuck his baby boy. God-fucking-damnit.

"Zach was strange today." Cas commented in a confused tone and Dean rounded on the boy. God, he was beautiful with his eyebrows scrunched up like that.

He reached over and put his hands on Cas’ cheeks, pulling the boy’s face close to nuzzle his nose against Cas’. "He wants to fuck you, baby."

"What?" Cas asked as if that was a totally inconceivable notion.

"And those construction workers too, don’t think I didn’t see."

"Uh…" yeah, Cas was clearly not following _at all_.

Dean sighed and pulled out a little so he could meet the teen’s eyes. Cas stepped closer and rubbed against Dean’s taut body. "Fuck, Cas, you gotta be careful."

"I-I’m sorry, Dean."

But Dean shook his head and leaned in to capture the boy’s lips, moaning at the softness. "Not your fault everyone’s a fucking pervert. You’re just too pretty for your own good."

Cas put his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him closer, really fucking rubbing now. "I don’t care about them. I just want you."

"Fuck yeah." Dean groaned and felt his dick perk up real fast again. Just seeing Adler’s ugly mug had had him dwindling fast but with Cas this up close he couldn’t help but react faster than he thought humanly possible.

"Fuck me, daddy." Cas moaned against Dean’s heated ear. "Fuck me hard, make me feel you for _days_. Want you to come inside me, mark me up real good."

"Yeah, fuck yeah, Cas." Dean groaned as he started pawing at Cas’ clothes, practically ripping the boy’s jeans off.

Cas was writhing and divesting Dean of his clothes as well so that they only a couple of moments later were standing buck naked in the hall, panting and kissing as they groped each other. Fuck, Dean didn’t even think he had been this desperate for the teen the first time they did it. Not even the first time they did it without a rubber had felt as frantic as this.

Suddenly Cas stepped back and pulled Dean along, tugging his arm and biting his lip, as he lead Dean into the kitchen. "Fuck me on the table, daddy." He asked bashfully and Dean nearly had a stroke.

"God, you’re hot." He groaned and lifted Cas up to sit on the edge of the table.

Cas let out a little shout and squeezed his eyes shut when the plug was jostled inside him. His dick was rock hard and slapped back against his stomach when Dean pushed him to lie down on his back. It wept all over his abdomen and Dean couldn’t resist bending down to lick it, sucking all that wonderful flavor right out the red tip.

Cas put his heels up on the edge and squeezed Dean’s head with his slim thighs. "D-daddy, I ne-need…"

"I know, baby." Dean cooed and gently pried Cas’ thighs apart. "I know what you need." He left Cas for an agonizing moment to grab the closest thing to lube he could get without having to walk all the way to the bedroom. Yeah, olive oil was going to be a bitch to clean out but Dean didn’t care at the moment and from the way Cas’ eyes were rolling back in his head he hardly thought the teen minded.

The plug slid out just wonderfully and Cas was making garbled noises as Dean stuck his oiled fingers inside, just to test the stretch. God, the clench was pure bliss and Dean couldn’t slick up his own aching dick fast enough.

He pressed in slowly, avoiding hurting the teen no matter what, but the glare Cas gave him spoke volumes and fuck, Dean couldn’t resist giving in to his bossy little bottom’s silent demands.

He pulled out and slammed in hard, bottoming out on the first try and Cas smacked his head against the table, screaming in pleasure. Fucking hell, Dean hoped the whole neighborhood heard.

"So good, baby." He groaned and set a brutal pace, heeding to Cas’ pleading sobs. "You fit so perfectly around me, love your tight little ass."

"I… Daddy, your cock, it’s…"

"Yeah?" Dean huffed when Cas was unable to continue, smirking to himself. "You like having your hole stuffed full of your daddy’s fat cock?" Cas was meeting every thrust and Dean reached down to pull the teen’s thighs up so he could press them against Cas’ chest. God, the angle made him bottom out on every thrust and fuck, Cas wailed as he apparently fucked right into the boy’s sweet spot.

"Yes, daddy, I love it. Love it."

Dean’s breath was ragged and his dick ached for release as Cas’ hole spasmed around him. "I love it too, baby. _Fuck._ You’re mine, Cas, you’re _mine_."

It had been meant to sound demanding but shit, it sounded much needier in Dean’s ears but he didn’t care about that when he saw Cas frantically nodding.

"Only yours, never wanted anyone else. Only you, Dean, only you."

"Oh, God, Cas." Dean moaned and spread the teen’s thighs apart so he could lean down and capture Cas’ trembling lips against his.

Can mewled and Dean could feel him shaking as he hugged him and Cas was coming just seconds later, his dick jumping against Dean’s sweaty stomach and his hole clenching like a bitch around Dean’s throbbing cock.

Cas gasped as Dean fucked him through his orgasm and Dean couldn’t fucking hold out much longer. He wanted Cas fully satisfied but he had been on edge since that morning and he couldn’t fucking take it anymore. He thrust in one final time, bottoming out and came hard as he grinded his hips in little circles, just pressing inside Cas and loving the feeling of his balls against Cas’ body.

" _Fuck._ " He breathed after too long. His legs shook as he remained standing but Cas was soothing his warm hands up Dean’s shaking arms and the feeling was almost too much for Dean’s already sensitive heart.

"Fuck, indeed." The boy agreed with a chuckle and Dean finally opened his eyes to look down at Cas’ debauched features. God, Cas was always so beautiful but Dean definitely like him the best like this: all fucked out and blissed.

"I’m sorry, Cas." Dean blurted in a sudden rush of goddamn _emotions_ , of all things. "I shouldn’t have made you wear that plug all day."

Cas blinked owlishly in that way he did when he didn’t follow and Dean could hardly blame him. He didn’t even know where that had come from himself. Fucking hormones running wild or whatever. He pulled out of the teen with a sigh and helped him sit up. As excepted the boy winced when he put weight on his ass and hastened to hop down off the table.

"It’s okay, Dean, I liked it."

"It’s not about that." Dean sighed again and carded his hard through his hair as he followed Cas to the bathroom. "I just get jealous and I shouldn’t take it out on you. I just want you for myself, I don’t like other guys ogling you."

"Well," Cas grinned at him as he turned on the shower and waited for the hot water to come on before stepping in. "You know what Beyoncé says."

It was Dean’s turn to blink stupidly because what? The boy couldn’t seriously mean that, could he? Sure he had said he loved Dean and all but that had just been in the heat of the moment, right? Dean was fucking twice his age, for fuck’s sake.

But Cas was still grinning cheekily while eyeing Dean carefully and it made Dean realize that oh, the boy knew all too well what the hell he was saying, and definitely meant it too.

"Maybe I will, Cas." He stated heatedly and pulled Cas in to hug him tightly. Cas’ eyes rounded out and he put his hands around Dean’s neck. "Don’t tempt me; maybe I _will_ put a ring on you."

Cas squealed happily and gave Dean the messiest kiss they had yet to share. And Dean thought, not for the first time, that he was totally and royally fucked. Such a sucker for Cas and not even sorry about it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to prompt me, either here or on Twitter (@SPNdoormat), if you feel like it! :D


End file.
